Heavenly House
by eyes and teeth
Summary: Annie walked through her door but what was wating for her on the other side?


**Second try at FanFic. Reviews would be lovely, either bad or good because I'm not really sure that I'm any good at this. I don't own Being Human or any of the characters. Not too sure why I need to do that but everyone else does! This is just how Annie's story ended in my head. **

Annie couldn't stop the smile from spreading as she walked through her door. The light for a moment was blinding but then she was through and what she saw before her brought tears of joy to her eyes.

"Look, Eve we're home!" Annie looked proudly at the faded pink house on the corner of the street. She couldn't think of anywhere better to spend eternity. As she stood just watching the house the curtains on the upstairs window were drawn and a face appeared.

She couldn't stop herself anymore and ran forward to knock on the door. She heard the door bell ring and the sound of a very girly scream. The door slowly opened and a face she had missed so much appeared. The shock on George's face was a picture and Annie burst out laughing. George seemed to be frozen in shock but at the sound of her laughter Nina's head appeared at George's elbow. Nina pushed George out of the way and gave Annie the biggest hug. This pulled George out of his shock and he joined the hugging.

"Oh Annie I've missed you so much! I can't believe that you're finally here! We have been waiting for you" George was talking so fast and high pitched that neither of the girls could understand him but as he spoke Baby Eve started gargling and kicking at Annie. George and Nina noticed for the first time the baby in Annie's arms.

"May I?" George asked as he held out his hands.

"Like you have to ask" and Annie handed her over.

"What happened Annie?" Nina asked Annie but her eyes didn't leave Eve.

"It's a bit of a long story but I basically had to kill her to save the world" Annie rushed out the sentence she had been dreading having to say.

"You killed her!" Both George and Nina were very much focused on Annie now but something in her expression must have been very apologetic because George started to laugh. Eve, loving the sound of her dad started to laugh along and soon they were all laughing. The three of them made their way back into the house and Annie was finally home.

George and Nina went to the sofa and started playing around with Eve so Annie went to the kitchen to make everyone tea. As she walked into the kitchen she gasped in sock and started giggling, the urn from Honolulu Heights was placed on the bench in the kitchen. Before she went back to the living room she bought her mug to her lips and carefully she began to drink the tea.

"Yes! I can drink tea!" she came bouncing into the living room and let the others share in her discovery.

"Annie you're not a ghost anymore, you're just dead. We're not werewolves anymore either" Nina was smiling as she replied to Annie.

"That's brilliant! But ahhh I've burnt my tongue."

"I guess after years of only making tea you'll have to get used to drinking it again" the sound of that voice as he walked down the stairs made Annie drop her tea and her mouth fall open. His hair was wet and was holding a rolled up towel around his neck.

"Yeah I know I was just as surprised when I first got here." George broke through the silence "He actually showers now. Actually his personal hygiene is surprisingly good I mean he"

"George shut up" Nina elbowed him around the baby.

He walked towards Annie and opened his arms, she moved into him and the pair just held each other. Neither believing that this moment could actually be real. She buried her head in his shoulder and whispered his name.

"Mitchell"

And with that the pair were kissing. This was different from when they had kissed before. Annie could feel Mitchell's heart beat and he was warm and human. Mitchell could actually feel Annie, she was solid and soft and a really good kisser.

George cleared his throat and the couple remembered they weren't alone. They moved apart but kept their hands entwined together.

"Please, no body wants to see that. Especially not in front of the baby" but George's comment was softened by the huge grin on his face.

"Baby?" Mitchell looked down in confusion at the baby in George's arms.

"Mitchell, meet baby Eve," George stood up so Mitchell could get a better look "or Splodge as some like to call her" he gave a pointed look at Annie "she's mine and Nina's daughter."

"So what's she doing here then?" Mitchell asked.

"Annie killed her apparently" Nina said looking almost as confused as Mitchell did.

"Maybe I should tell you what's happened since George left?" Annie pulled Mitchell over to the sofa against the wall and George sat back down next to Nina on the second sofa. They all looked expectantly at Annie, even Eve was quiet.

"Well it all started when I found out Tom had hidden a stake in my hanging basket…"


End file.
